


Romance and the Stone

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Challenge Response, M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-06-30
Updated: 2000-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-10 16:33:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11130543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: Fraser/Kowalski visit the museum and discover something interesting.





	Romance and the Stone

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

**Disclaimer: Not my characters because they to belong to Alliance, but I love them.**

**Rating : NC/17**

**Pairing: Benton Fraser and Ray Kowalski**

**Thanks to my latest friend, insomnia.**

**Authors' note. This was inspired by a visit to the Museum in search of an Amethyst stone for another insomniac.**

**Should anyone care to post this story elsewhere can do so with my permission but I'd like to know for "knowing purposes."**

**I hope y'all like it.**

maria jackson 

**Romance and the Stone**

"Yes Lieutenant, we just arrested the two guys who broke into the museum and Huey is hauling them into the station right now. Frase and I are gonna stay behind and gather up the evidence and investigate the area. Yes, we'll get back ta you as soon as we can locate the tools they used ta break in. . . . thanks Lieutenant and we'll catch ya later."

"Ray, I think I figured out how they gained entrance to the museum. If you would look up there to that small window beside that white pillar, you will see that they unscrewed the screen to the ventilating system. After that was done the perpetrators then used those nylon ropes we found in their bags to lower themselves into this room. That must have been a really tight squeeze judging by the size of that space they had to crawl . . . Ray?. . . .Ray, where are you?"

Ray had left Fraser in the first room and had wandered into the next room to peek at the dinosaur bones. It had been decades since he visited a museum and it brought back many happy memories as he wandered around.

"Oh, there you are. Ray? Is something wrong, are you all right?"

"Hey Frase, have you ever wondered where you came from?" Ray asked as he studied a wax replica of a prehistoric woman.

"Well no, I haven't wondered such thing's Ray because I know that I came from my mother and father."

Ray glanced at his partner, rolled his eyes at him and shook his head. "I didn't mean where ya came from in that sense, I meant more like where did we originate from? Take the theory of evolution for example the one that has us coming from Adam and Eve. Or better yet Frase, how 'bout the theory that has us coming from the monkeys?"

"Oh Dear! Well, no Ray, I really hadn't pondered on such intense matters as of lately. That is one question that . . . "

"Hey Frase, come 'ere. Will you take a look at these stones?! Dam, they are really something else, aren't they?"

Fraser walked over to the precious stone's exhibit and clasped his hands behind his back as he stood beside Ray. "Ah yes, these precious stones were unearthed . . ."

"Will you take a look at that glittering one, Frase? That one really looks like a big chunk'a gold. What da ya think they use these stones for, I mean, look at them, they come in all shapes and colors."

Fraser picked up a piece of fool's gold and handed it over to Ray. "Well actually Ray, the stones are not a necessity of any sort within the industry. But, there are certain individuals who have used these stones for remedial purposes in certain unorthodox methods of healing. Take this one for instance." Fraser placed a quarter size amethyst stone in Ray's palm. "This is the amethyst stone and it is assumed to contain curative energies and powers used by healers to curb insomnia. You place one of these stones under your pillow and its properties will bestow you with pleasant slumber. Now, this olive green one which is called the aventurine stone is known to supply the wearer with success or money. It is also called the *luck* stone."

"Is that a fact, Frase? Heck, I sure could use some of these luck stones with me!"

"Ray? Ray, don't put them into your pocket because that is stealing. You have to pay the museum for these stones."

"I will Frase . . . just as soon as it opens eight hours from now. Now, what is this shiny black one used for Fraser?"

"Ah! That stone is a beauty and is commonly referred to as hematite. As you can see, it is much heavier then all these others and is used to endow a person with inner peace."

"Nah., I don't need that one cause I got you and yer all the inner peace that one person can handle."

"Ray? Was that supposed to be an insult?"

"It's not really an insult, unless you decide ta take it as one and how 'bout this one Fraser?"

"That is the turquoise stone and that one is used for recuperative purposes. It is believed that a person who is very ill should wear the turquoise stone to help channel the inner energies back into alignment thus creating healing within the body."

"I see, and how 'bout this other one here?"

"That light brown one with the black spots is called the tiger's eye Ray and that one is used to attain courage. All these stones in combination with the body's energies help maintain harmony and balance with nature, Ray."

"How 'bout that light pink one there next to the tiger one."

"You mean tigers'eye Ray and that pink one is the rose quartz."

"Uh, huh and what's it good fer?"

"The rose quartz is used for love. That stone channels your energy to be able to attract and maintain a proper love life."

"Really? So that one is for love huh?"

"Ray? Why are you pouring the contents of that dish into your pocket? Those belong to the museum and they need this money to. . . .Ray, don't put the stones into my pocket . . . Ray! Ray!"

"I'm gonna pay for them Fraser! Look, you and I know I need all the luck I can get when it comes to love so I'm gonna take these stones so they can channel my stations together and get my love life going. It wouldn't hurt for you to take some too. Come on and let's make some tracks, Frase."

"But Ray, some people worked really hard to retrieve those stones from. . . ."

"Watch me close Fraser. Paper. . . .pen. . . . writing down a note of my phone number and address so I can pay for all these stones that I took and I'm gonna put it right here next ta the cash register. I didn't steal anything but I couldn't wait fer the museum ta open up okay?"

Fraser didn't like the idea of taking the stones like this because it was still stealing. "Ray, let's just put the stones back and we'll make a trip early in the morning and then you can purchase them."

Ray stared at his partner and realized he wasn't walking out of this museum with these stones in his pocket as long as his partner could help it. "Oh, all right. They're not working any way. I've had them in my pocket for at least three whole minutes and I don't see that Neanderthal woman jumping all over me just yet."

Fraser followed Ray back to the trays of precious stones and watched as Ray emptied his pockets. "Did you put them all back, Ray?"

"Yes Fraser. Why? Don't ya believe that I put them all back? Come here and go through my pockets if you don't believe me, mom."

Fraser frowned. "No, I didn't say that I didn't believe. . . ."

"No, go ahead and frisk me if ya don't believe me, Frase. . . .Go on!" Ray raised his hands in the air and waited for his partner to search him.

Fraser gazed into those blues then stepped forward and patted his partner's pockets. "You seem to have removed them all, Ray."

"Okay, now its yer turn ta put 'em back. . . . Okay, that's good, now come here and lemme frisk ya. Hands up. . . . higher. . . .higher! Okay, now don't make a move."

Fraser stood with his hands raised shoulder level and waited for his partner to search him. 

Ray patted his pockets then glanced up at his Canadian partner.

Fraser locked blues with his partner, then added. "This isn't necessary Ray. I did deposit all the stones back into the dish."

"Fraser, just lemme check . . . lock yer hands behind yer head Frase."

"Ray, that is . . . "

"Just do it Fraser!"

Fraser glanced at him then locked his fingers behind his head.

Ray felt something at the bottom of the pocket. "Aha! I found one Fraser and you were gonna keep a stone! Shame on ya!" Ray decided to fish the stone out but had a hard time digging his hand into Fraser's pocket because the jeans were a bit too tight. Once his hand slipped into the pocket he then searched around for the stone. His fingers brushed the stone as he reached in deeper. 

Fraser felt his partners fingers brush against his cock and it perked up really suddenly. "Oh!"

Ray stopped moving and looked up into that stoic face. "Is something wrong?"

Fraser shook his head. "No."

Ray dug around again and found the reason for Fraser's gasp. His Canadian partner had an erection. Ray hadn't actually touched the erection but being a detective he knew the signs. The Mountie's jeans were getting tighter by the second and Fraser wore a dead pan expression but retained a worried look in his eyes. But another sign that the Mountie was aroused was the fact the Mountie had practically stopped breathing. Ray pretended not to notice and wiped at his nose with his other hand then looked away from those smokey-blues. "I felt something in here somewhere, Frase."

Fraser cleared his throat and whispered. "Yes, you did Ray."

Ray picked up on the insinuation really quickly because he felt those jeans tighten another notch as he stood there with his hand still inside his partner's pocket. Not wanting to embarrass Fraser any longer he decided to resume his search for the stone. Ray swept his hand across the bottom of the pocket then to the side and he found it. He found the side of Fraser's hard cock against his palm and right through the jeans. He looked up quickly when he heard Fraser grunt.

"M-m-m-o-o-op-p-phhh!"

Ray noticed how Fraser had shut his eyes momentarily and bit at his lower lip then the Mountie's face was back to its normal posture in a flash. The Mountie's reaction caught Ray's attention really quick realizing that his Canadian partner was getting aroused while he was here barraging in his jeans searching for the love stone. 

Fraser ran a thumb nail across his brow and whispered under his breath. "Oh Dear!"

Ray stared at that worried expression then grinned and whispered. "Oh yeah?"

Fraser's eyes shifted to his partner's face and he swallowed nervously. He was trying to save face and decided that this was not a good idea after all. "Ray, I don't think the stone is in my pocket, maybe. . . . Maybe it would be best for you . . . "

"Oh, it's in there Frase, cause I can feel something hard . . . maybe I just need ta go a little further to the side." Ray held his dead pan look as he glanced into those smokey-blues. 

Fraser shook his head and decided it was time to extricate Ray's hand out of his pocket. He tried to pull his partner's hand out of his jeans but it seemed stuck due to the expansion in his pants. Fraser had a hard rock erection and it was very evident now. 

Ray watched as Fraser yanked at his hand. "Uh Fraser? . . . .Fraser, don't do that cause my hand is seriously stuck." Something unexplainable was happening between them because Ray felt the front of his pants tightening also.

Fraser added. "Well maybe if you unclenched your hand you might be able to slip it out, Ray?"

Ray bit his bottom lip trying to hold back a grin. "Ya want me ta slip it out, Fraser?"

Fraser caught the insinuation and blushed a deep red. "What I meant, Ray, is that maybe you should unclench your hand and slip your hand out of my pocket."

"Yeah, I know what you meant Fraser. What did you think I was implying?" Ray smiled. He had clenched his hand to keep his fingers from touching anything he wasn't supposed to be touching in the first place. But, now as he unclenched his hand it accidently brushed against Fraser's erection and the detective received a response he hadn't expected. His Canadian friend was responding sexually to being touched by him. Ray decided that he should investigate if he was the cause of his partner's erection by brushing a finger up against Fraser's cock. Ray pushed his pinky into the erection and it was definitely a hard on. In fact this hard on was harder then the stone he was after and it took Ray by surprise. He was stunned that his hand had this effect on his partner.

"Ray?" 

Ray came back to reality and glanced up at his partner. Their eyes locked and neither one budged an inch. "Yeah Frase?"

Fraser gazed into those baby blues wondering why Ray was looking at him so strange. Then he twitched when he felt the detective's long fingers press up against his cock. Ray brushed his fingers, one by one up his cock and Fraser couldn't suppress the moan. "OH-h-h-h-h!" Fraser bent at the waist a little as the sensation caught him totally off guard.

Ray stopped what he was doing while still maintaining his hand in the Mountie's pants. He still had his fingers pressed up against that hard erection then he stepped in closer to Fraser.

Fraser did not remove his eyes from those baby blues and followed the detective's movements when he inched in toward him. Now the detective was approximately two inches from him and staring intently into his smokey- blues. Fraser noticed that Ray's baby blues had dilated and had gone a dark shade of blue as he stared at him with a strange look in his eyes. Fraser jerked suddenly when his partner's fingers grasped hold of his cock so unexpectedly that the shock nearly knocked him to his knees. The Mountie was flabbergasted and could not believe that his partner was standing here holding his cock tight in one hand. The grip was so tight that Fraser could hardly breathe because the sensation was wreaking havoc on his body. The grip was vise like making his whole body pound inside and out which probably meant his energies were being fully charged. "Oh lord!"Fraser breathed hard down into Ray's face. 

Ray couldn't believe that he was standing here holding Fraser's throbbing cock in his hand but what was even more amazing was that the erection was responding to him. He was gripping the Mountie's erection so tight that even his fingers hurt as he stood here still in shock. He stared into those smokey-blues searching for a signal of some kind from the Mountie so he could proceed. Fraser's cock was responding because it was throbbing harder and harder, but the strange thing about this whole situation was that the Canadian wasn't running away. Fraser wasn't pulling away or even yelling at him because he was just standing here waiting for the next move. They had their eyes glued to each other, both breathing hard not knowing what to do next. Ray lifted a hand slowly and cupped the back of Fraser's head then proceeded to pull him forward ever so slowly. 

Fraser stared as their faces inched closer to each other's realizing his partner was going to kiss him. "Ray don't! . . . . .Ray, there are cameras' and we'll. . . .we'll . . . "

Ray froze less then a half inch from Fraser's lips. He licked his lips and swallowed to wet his dry throat. Glancing up and looking behind the Mountie he scanned the area. 'I don't see any camera's, Fraser."

'That's because the camera's are behind you, Ray."

Ray turned and glanced over his shoulder spotting two camera's right behind him. He glanced back to stare at the Mountie who was still standing here breathing hard. Ray felt another throb in his hand coming from the cock that he was holding so he responded by giving the stiff erection a hard squeeze and smiled when he heard Fraser moan.

"M-m-m-m-m"

Ray whispered. "Fraser. . . .Frase, I wanna kiss you. Maybe we should get outta here to safer ground somewhere."

Fraser swallowed and whispered. "You want to kiss me, Ray?"

Ray nodded and whispered. "Oh yeah!" Ray gazed into those smokey-blues. 'Yeah, I wanna kiss ya more then anything else right now, Fraser." Ray's cock was pounding hard in his pants yearning for the same grip he was giving his Canadian partner. Ray heard his cell phone and knew he had to answer it. He took his empty hand and reached into his jacket pocket for the phone. "Hello?. . . . Yes Lieutenant, Frase and I are still here . . . Next door?. . . . At the hotel next door? We'll go and check it out right away, Lieutenant. Yes sir. . . .I'll get back to ya as soon as I can. . . . bye . . . Fraser? . . . . .Frase, there was a bomb threat at the hotel next door and we need ta . . . we need ta get outta here."

Fraser sighed deeply and wiped the sweat from his upper lip. "Uh, yes Ray, I do agree that we need to get out of here." 

But neither of them made a move. Ray didn't want to release his hold because he was not sure that Fraser would allow him to touch him again. The Mountie might change his mind once they stepped outside into the real world. 

Fraser did not want Ray to remove his hand because it was feeling extraordinarily incredible. But they could not linger here forever or he would embarrass himself in front of the camera's. " Ray? . . . . Ray your hand." 

Ray nodded. "I know where my hand is Frase, but it doesn't wanna let go. It's afraid that you might change yer mind once the fresh air hits yer brain and let's logic crawl back inta ya. Maybe those stones will quit working once we step outside, Frase." 

Fraser shook his head as he ran his thumb nail across his eyebrow again. "No, Ray, I don't think the power of the stones will cease just because we step outside. . . .I really think that we are fully vitalized by the stones energy for us to proceed with this venture once we depart from this place."

"If you really think so Frase . . . then I should. . . .I really should. . . .we should get outta here."

Ray swallowed but still did not remove his hand.

Fraser nodded but did not make a move either. 

Ray finally convinced his hand to release the firm grip on Fraser's stiff cock and heard the Mountie moan softly once his hand was unclenched. 

Fraser sighed deeply as if he could finally breathe again.

They were both hurting in a big way but Ray had plans for him and the Mountie. He was intent on getting himself kissed and maybe even more if he played his cards right tonight. 

Fraser took several deep breaths to gain composure of his rampant senses.

Ray took a step back and added. "Are you okay?"

"I am. . . .I am. . . .Yes, I am fine, thank you kindly Ray."

"Okay, good. . . .great, so now let's get going. We hafta head next door and we uh. . . .Let's go Frase." Ray turned to leave.

Fraser stood his ground a few seconds more before he could get his legs to work. "Right you are Ray."

**************************************************************************

Both made their way next door to the hotel that had called in about the bomb threat. 

Ray turned to look at his partner who walked beside him in the chilly night. "Frase. . . .Fraser you really don't hafta go through with this if. . . . if it bothers you . . . yer not obligated ta do anything and I can take ya back ta the Consulate if you want me to."

Fraser looked into Ray's blues and shook his head. "I am fine with this, Ray. I would rather not go to the Consulate right now if you don't mind . . . I would rather go with you . . . that's if you want me to."

Ray smiled at him then looked away and took a deep breath because he sure as hell wanted this more then anything else right now. He glanced back at Fraser. "Well, just so you'll know, I want you to come with me in the worst way, Fraser."

Fraser's smile broadened and he nodded. "Very well then, it's settled."

Ray hurried up the hotel's steps and walked over to the desk clerk. 

Fraser followed and stood by Ray as the detective took notes.

The desk clerk took them to the hotel room where the crime was purportedly committed. Then he left them to return to his duties. 

Ray closed and locked the door and went to investigate the evidence left behind by the perpetrator.

He picked up a torn telephone book that was next to the bed and thought, _//What a coincidence, a hotel room and a bed. Just what the doctor ordered!//_

Fraser searched the bathroom. 

Ray sat on the bed and flipped through the torn telephone pages he had collected off the floor then called for his partner. "Fraser. . . . Fraser, come and look at this."

Fraser headed over to his partner. "What did you find Ray?"

Ray patted the space beside him on the bed. "Sit down and look at these telephone pages here."

Fraser took a seat right beside the detective and took the pages that Ray handed to him. 

"Now, take a look at the way he connected the phone numbers to the addresses, Frase. Do you notice a pattern in the way he. . . ." Ray turned to glance at Fraser and his words got stuck in his throat as he glanced into those sultry smokey-blues. Those Mountie blues were just as sexy and as close as they had been in the museum but now there wasn't any camera's around. 

Fraser gazed back into those baby blues that were eyeing him hungrily once again. 

Ray dropped the papers and reached up placing a hand to the back of Fraser's head and pulled him forward to his mouth.

Fraser's parted lips molded into Ray's parted ones sealing their mouths together. 

Once Fraser's lips were pressed against his own, Ray moaned and licked those warm, inviting lips.

Fraser returned the lick, running his tongue across the warm bottom lip of his partner then up across the top one. 

Ray slipped his tongue into Fraser's mouth to taste him then felt his partner's satiny tongue respond by pushing his back into his mouth. 

Ray could feel Fraser's tongue in his mouth sliding around, feeling and tasting him and the caress was incredible. Ray responded by swirling his tongue around the Mounties and pushed back into his mouth, tasting Fraser in return. Ray fastened his hand tighter around Fraser's neck sensing the Mountie's soft brown hair caressing his fingers. Kissing Fraser was overwhelming, and it was a totally awesome experience. This wasn't the first time he had kissed a man but back then it was more out of desperation and he had been young. The kiss hadn't meant anything to him then because there had been no feelings behind his actions but here with Fraser, this was entirely different. Kissing Fraser was like French kissing the side of a plugged wet toaster thus getting the shock of your life. Fraser's mouth was electrifying. Ray felt his heart racing at an ungodly speed, his breathing was ragged, his hands were sweating and his nerve endings were shooting sparks off everywhere. But the most awesome effect that was happening was occurring right inside his pants. The detective had the hardest, stiffest erection he had ever experienced since heaven knows when. This erection was probably stiffer then the one he attained when he was around twelve or thirteen and had procured his very first dirty magazine at his uncle's house. He had seen dirty magazines before at school but not like the one he saw at his uncles and not while he was all alone.

Fraser felt Ray's fingers dig into his neck as the detective fastened him more to his mouth. Ray was reaching deeper and deeper into his mouth now, kissing him hard enough to bruise him. He was pushing that satiny tongue of his deeper each time and then sucked on the Mountie's lips and tongue off and on. Fraser reached up and fastened both hands to Ray's upper arms to steady himself. The way his partner was kissing him indicated that Ray was going to want more then this kiss. Fraser had no doubt that Ray wanted to be intimate with him, that his partner wanted sex. It would be his first sexual experience with a man but Fraser was more then ready to cater to Ray's needs. He had grown to love and respect this wonderful detective ever since he had first met him. The first day had been a rough start but there was something about the detective that totally intrigued Fraser from the start. Maybe it was Ray's enthusiasm and zeal for life or maybe it was his devotion and drive. Fraser didn't really know what it was that intrigued him but he did know that he really loved the man. The Mountie's body was agreeing with his thoughts as it screamed for satisfaction. This was the first time in a very long time that he sensed his engorged erection would burst into flames with the maddening kisses Ray was heaping on him. Ray was kissing him feverishly, desperately, almost wanting to devour him and Fraser's mind careened out of control with lust filled excitement. Fraser leaned back into the bed as Ray pushed him down. 

Ray climbed on top of Fraser and straddled him and still maintained the lip lock on the Mountie. He felt Fraser pushing him back at the chest so Ray pulled his lips off Fraser and stared at him puzzled by his actions. "Frase? I thought you wanted to do this?"

Fraser was breathing hard and nodded. "I do want to do this Ray . . . but it's your gun . . . its digging into my chest."

"Oh! I'm sorry Frase." Ray reached over and removed his holster, placing it beside them on the night stand. He then removed his wallet followed by his keys and placed them beside his gun. "There, there's nothing that should poke you any more . . . besides me of course." Ray smiled. 

Fraser smiled in return and then those lips were on him again. The Mountie realized that his partner was moving fast which was fine with him since he was in a hurry to get some relief himself. Fraser felt his partner's hard erection sticking him right beside his own and it was an indescribable feeling. Then, without warning Ray's hand was on his erection again, grasping it tightly through his pants. Fraser reached down and undid the button and zipper allowing Ray entrance.

Ray took the hint but went one better. He jumped off Fraser, knelt between the Mounties legs as Fraser watched him a little bewildered by his motions.

Ray grabbed hold of Fraser's pants and underwear and pulled them down enough to clear the hard erection.

Fraser watched in fascination. 

Ray's hands were working fast trying to get at what he wanted. A hand was slipped under one Mountie hip and the other grabbed hold of the hard erection. 

Fraser moaned softly when Ray gripped him.

Ray dipped his head and let his lips slide down that moistened hard cock making Fraser buck up into him. Ray decided he was going to give it all he had to make sure the Mountie would return the favor generously. It delighted the detective to see his partner squirming and wriggling around trying to embrace this onslaught of lovemaking. Fraser was actually breathing out his name over and over and Ray though it was the most erotic sound he had ever heard. It was the perfect mating call.

"R-a-a-ay. . . .O-o-o-oh Ra-a-a-ay. . . .Ray, you should. . . . .Ray! Ray, your mouth, remove your mouth, now!"

Ray wouldn't hear of stopping the lovemaking as he quickened his pace instead and then it came. Fraser came, spurting out his hot liquid and shooting it into his mouth. Spurt after spurt the sperm came and the Mountie jerked each time and gasped for air.

Ray did not move even when his partners hard cock softened a little. He felt Fraser's hand caressing his hair lovingly then looked up when Fraser sat up. 

Fraser reached down and cupped the detective's chin pulling him up to his face. He gazed into those beautiful denim blues for a few seconds unable to express his gratitude or love. He then reached over and kissed him softly.

Ray wrapped an arm around the Mountie's neck and kissed him back amorously.

Fraser pushed him away gently then reached down to Ray's pants to undo them.

Ray watched the Mountie working on his pants then looked up into those dark blue seductive eyes.

Fraser pushed him back into the bed then placed himself between Ray's legs and pulled the pants and underwear down. He gazed into those baby blues that were watching him intently, expecting satisfaction.

Fraser leaned down and licked at Ray's abdomen over and over. 

Ray shut his eyes and threw his head back. This kind of seduction he hadn't expected. Fraser pushed the pants further down until Ray kicked them off then the Mountie reached under Ray's knees and brought them up. He pushed Ray's legs apart so he could have space to kneel forward and take the detective's balls into his mouth. 

Ray bucked up and bit his bottom lip holding back a scream. He groped at the sheets beside him and grabbed them tightly trying to keep himself from shooting through the roof. 

Fraser was sucking on him gently, licking him and nipping him slightly with his teeth.

Fraser then released Ray's balls letting them slip out of his mouth and moved up to slide his lips down Ray's dripping, hot cock. Fraser felt the detective start to pump himself into his mouth so Fraser reached under the detective's hips and lifted him higher so he could slip deeper into his mouth. 

Ray felt his body tensing up incredibly stiff so he knew his release was imminent. His Canadian partner was sucking him hard and shoving him deeper into his mouth. He didn't have time or voice to shout out a warning so he just exploded.

Fraser felt the warmness hit the back of his throat and swallowed each shot.

Ray was squirming and moaning and gasping for air all at once unable to control his body. His hands had already found the Mountie's hair and he was clenching it gently. It took a couple of minutes for his body to calm down a little and he let himself drop into the bed. He glanced down when he felt the Mountie's tongue still licking him. 

Fraser was cleaning him up, swallowing all the evidence that Ray had delivered. Once he was satisfied that Ray was clean he moved back up to his partner's face. 

Ray gazed into those dark blues and smiled. He reached up and ran a finger down the Mountie's cheek while whispering. "God Fraser! I didn't know you had this much in ya and you really shocked me!"

Fraser smiled as he gazed into his partners blues. "I would like to say that you were truly remarkable Ray. You were incredibly sensational." 

Ray gathered Fraser up into his arms and captured Fraser's mouth once more. It was a short-lived kiss because of the shrilling phone in his pocket. "Ray here. . . .Yes Lieutenant, Frase and I are still here at the. . . .Yes, I do realize that I forgot to return yer call but. . . .Yes, I know it's three in the morning which brings me to ask why you are calling me at three in the. . . .Oh? No, I had no idea. . . .Well that's terrible Sir . . . yes Lieutenant . . . yes, and I'll see you in the morning. Yes, bye."

"Was there a problem Ray?"

"No, there wasn't really a problem. Let's get dressed and get outta here Frase."

"Why was Lueftenant Welsh calling this late into the night, Ray? Or should I say this early in the morning?"

"Because, the Lieutenant was expecting me to return his call but for some reason I forgot. He said he was suffering from insomnia so he decided to find out if I had any new information on either case."

Ray released Fraser so they could get dressed and get ready to go.

"Ray? Ray, maybe we should stop by the museum and pick up an amethyst stone for the Leuftenant to help him sleep."

Ray glanced at Fraser. "Excuse me? You mean for us to go and steal one just like the one that you stole, Frase?"

Fraser stared at Ray then quickly shoved his hands into his pockets searching for the stolen stone. "No Ray! I would never steal anything and. . . .Ray? Ray, there is no stone in my pocket."

Ray tucked his shirt into his jeans then zipped up his pants. "Yeah, there is a stone in yer pocket, and it probably just slipped further down."

Fraser reached in again. "No, there isn't any stone in my pocket Ray."

Ray marched over to his partner and started frisking Fraser again. "It's right in. . . . that's strange? There was a stone in here Fraser. I swear there was 'cause I touched it earlier and I'm not making it up, Frase."

Fraser stared at his partner then smiled. "If you say there was a stone in my pocket then there was a stone, Ray."

Ray stared at his partner then he grinned. "Fraser, you think I'm making it up but I'm not. There was a stone and it was right next to yer stone hard erection!"

Fraser smiled and followed Ray out of the hotel room. "I believe you Ray . . . unless of course . . . you want to frisk me again?"

Ray stopped and looked at his partner. He then grinned wickedly. "Is that a promise Frase, cause maybe, the stone slipped somewhere else? It's supposed to be a magical stone remember and the stone did get you to sleep with me didn't it? I think I'll drop by the museum just as soon as it opens in the morning and buy all those pink stones fer me and you Frase. It seems ta work wonder's fer us."

"But, I don't think that we need them any longer since we have each other now, Ray."

Ray proceeded onward and glanced at his partner. He then smiled and added. "Can't hurt ta carry the stones around just in case, Fraser? We might need them to keep us attracted ta each other. Besides, they worked wonders with our love life didn't they? Not ta mention the steaming, hot sex!"

Fraser smiled. "I think you are correct and we should make a visit to the museum as soon as it opens, Ray."

"You bet'cha. Now, let's get ta my apartment and keep frisking you for that stone."

"As you wish."

*************************************************************************

The piece of rosy quartz glittered on the floor right beside the night stand. 

The end 

makes my day if you say hi! ;-)


End file.
